


TRUTH or DRINK by: Cut

by Ohyonametaty



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohyonametaty/pseuds/Ohyonametaty
Summary: Friends, strangers, and everything in between choose between the cold hard truth or a nice stiff drink. We have two new faces for you guys today. Barry Allen who is a CSI and has a youtube channel with his wife and Cecile Horton-West who is the mother-in-law.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	TRUTH or DRINK by: Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Since The Flash isn't Coming back on until February I decided to give you guys a cute little treat. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment.

Truth or Drink

Producer: Friends, strangers, and everything in between choose between the cold hard truth or a nice stiff drink. We have two new faces for you guys today. Barry Allen who is a CSI and has a youtube channel with his wife and Cecile Horton-West who is the mother-in-law. How are you guys doing today?

“I’m excited,” Cecile says sitting across from Barry with multiple choices of liquor sitting on the single, small table.

“I’m super nervous. I don’t know how Iris keeps talking me into these things.”

“You’ll be fine honey,” Iris says waving from behind the cameramen. 

Producer: Okay let’s get started off with a shot. And then Barry grabs a card and asks Cecile your first question.

Both parties take a shot Cecile starts to feel the buzz right away while Barry, of course, is unaffected but acts as if it is. 

“Okay,” Barry croaks out coughing a little for extra effect. “Wow straight to it huh guys. Okay is it okay for Iris and me to have sex in your house?” Barry says blushing a little

“Oh yeah, of course, I don’t care. As long as I’m not there… next time” Cecile says cheerfully but says the last part under her breath.

“Did you hear us or something?” Barry questions

“Yes,” Cecil says bursting out laughing. “I mean I didn’t hear you per se but I could hear Iris a little and the beds are kinda old.”

At that moment Barry’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “I think I need a drink. I really thought we were being incognito.”

“Nope, not at all. The walls are thin.” Cecile says taking another drink with Barry. “Next question how long did you and my stepdaughter wait until you slept together?”

“Hm, I think about 2 to 3 months,” Barry confesses truthfully 

“Really?” She says looking in shock. “I assumed as soon as you guys started dating. I know Joe and-”

“Alright, alright please don’t make me throw up.” Barry expresses shaking his head with a smile on his face. “But Iris and I decided to take things slow at first and trust me it was so hard.”

“How often do you guys have sex,” Cecile asks confidently starting to get a little tipsy.

“I’m gonna take a shot,” Barry says reaching for the bottle.

“No, no, no. Answer you have to answer every question, Barry.” She says snatching the bottle away from him with a playful smile on her face.

“Oh God is it hot in here to yall.”

“Answer, answer, answer,” Cecile says getting louder and louder while preparing herself another shot. 

“Okay, I’ll say 3 to 4 times a week,” Barry answers awkwardly.

“That’s it!”

“Hey, we live very busy lives,” he says slightly offended “Trust me I would love to get it on every day with my wife but there are other fish to fry.” Both start cracking up laughing. “What don’t you like about me?”

“Nothing. Your Barry Allen your like pudding everybody loves pudding.”

Barry touches his hand to his heart. “Awe thanks, Cecile.”

“No prob Bar.” She says slurring her words. “Oh my, this is a good one. Have you and my stepdaughter ever made a sex tape.” Barry suddenly starts coughing choking on his own spit. “Are you okay Bar?” Cecile ask truly concerned

“Yeah, I’m good.” Barry recovers from almost dying.

“Great now answer the question. Any videotapes hidden somewhere around the loft or on a cryptic flash drive.” She interrogates eyebrows furrow

Barry’s breathing starts to even out. He looks from the camera to Cecile and back and says “I plead the fifth.”

“I’m a lawyer Barry remember. So I’m taking that as a yes.” Cecile saying giggling. “Wow who would have thought. You and Iris are some freaks.”

“Okay, the last question finally... do you think I’m perfect for your daughter?”

“Of course I do. I never have seen a more perfect man love and cherish a woman quite like you. You are perfectly perfect for Iris.” Cecile says tearing up.

“Awe come here let me give you a hug.” Both of them stand up and embrace

“It’s this damn tequila,” Cecile wipes her tears while laughing. 

Producer: Okay that’s a wrap.


End file.
